Carl Beaumont
Carl Beaumont was Financial Planner who operated in Gotham City. Mob Ties "That’s what I like about your pop, kiddo. He knows his priorities." -Salvatore ValestraBatman: Mask of the Phantasm Carl Beaumont believed that when it came to money, one could not take the future for granted. He had a daughter, Andrea, and it was for her sake that he became involved with the Valestra Mob. The Mob was a triad of three bosses: Sal Valestra, Chuckie Sol, and Buzz Bronski. Beaumont set up the corporate partnership that made them the directors of Adams Tool and Die, Big Time Amusements, Puchett & Peterson, Gotham Studios, and the O’Neill Funding Corporation. A Loving Father "Nothing’s more important then family."-Carl BeaumontBatman: Mask of the Phantasm}} Carl’s wife, Victoria Beaumont, died by the time Andrea was in college. Her death impressed on Beaumont the importance of family. All the money in the world would mean little if he didn’t have anyone to share it with. So he would always make time for Andrea and her friends. The two of them would often dine out together with Arthur Reeves. Reeves was one of the hot young turks from Carl’s legal department. Andrea’s Fiancé When Andrea began dating Bruce Wayne, Beaumont wanted to meet him. He had heard so much about Wayne from Andrea that it felt like they were practically family. But Andrea told him repeatedly that Bruce wasn’t up to it. Carl eventually did meet Wayne, but their meeting was interrupted by a visit from Sal Valestra. Beaumont was reluctant to see Valestra because he had embezzled money from the mob and put it into European investments. None the less he agreed to meet with Valestra and showed out Wayne and his daughter. Caught Red Handed Finally, Carl was called on late at night by Valestra, Bronski and Sol. The three of them had discovered that Beaumont had taken what was rightfully theirs. Bronski was determined to make him pay one way or another, and that was right when Andrea arrived to complicate matters. His daughter’s life now in danger, Carl begged Valestra to give him one more day. He swore to wire him the money as soon as the European Banks opened. Sal consulted silently with Bronski and Sol, who both agreed to the proposition. But Valestra warned Beaumont that if he didn’t have the money by the same time tomorrow, he would rip out his heart. However, this deadline was impossible. The money was tied up in investments and as a result it could take weeks for it to free up. Carl and Andrea would have to leave for the airport that very night. Andrea started to protest and informed him of Bruce Wayne’s proposal. But Carl informed his daughter that they would both be found and killed when he didn’t meet Sal Valestra’s deadline. Carl and his daughter were now officially on the run. The only person who knew where they were was Arthur Reeves. Reeves helped Carl and Andrea get out of Gotham City and remained in touch with them as they hid all over Europe. A Marked Man Carl finally settled in the Mediterranean Coast with his daughter. He parlayed the money he had embezzled into a fortune and now had enough to pay back the mob. He promptly wired the money back to Sal Valestra in Gotham City. Then Carl was contacted one last time by Arthur Reeves. Reeves was running for a seat on the City Council but was going broke. He asked for Carl’s help to fund his campaign but Beaumont refused. One day, while Andrea was out shopping, a nameless Gunsel visited their home. Reeves had given up their location to the Valestra Mob in exchange for the funds to fuel his campaign. The money that Carl had paid was apparently not enough. They wanted interest, compounded in blood. Carl Beaumont was assassinated by this hitman for the Valestra Mob. Appearances Feature film * ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Category:A to Z Category:Organized crime